Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad/Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2017 PERFORMATIIVSUS 4 planeerimisleht
Täna on . Siin toimub Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2017 PERFORMATIIVSUS 4. Žest ja muusika planeerimine. Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad 2017. PERFORMATIIVSUS 4. Žest ja muusika. 7.-15.1.2017 Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühingu Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2017 teemaks on PERFORMATIIVSUS 4. ŽEST JA MUUSIKA. Kavas on sümpoosion, kontserdid, töötoad, näitused, etendused, teoste ühiskuulamised ja -vaatamised. Koostöös projektiga "QuerKlang" toimub valdkondadevaheline muusikalise kompositsiooni töötuba. Nüüdismuusika oskuskeele projekti raames jätkatakse Vikipeediapõhise nüüdismuusika oskuskeele käsiraamatu koostamist. Mõiste "Performatiivsus" Vikipeedias. Mõiste "Kompositsiooniõpetus" Vikipeedias. Mõiste "Žest" Vikipeedias. Projekti "QuerKlang" Eesti allprojekti planeerimine toimub lehel QUERKLANG EESTI. Planeerimisprotsess * P 17.1.2016 kell 11-13. Pärnu hotell Victoria. PNP 2016 arutelu - PNP 2017 planeerimiskoosolek * PNP 2017 ideekorje Sümpoosion | Symposium Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2017 sümpoosioni keskseks teemaks on žest ja selle seosed erinevate kunstivormidega. Žesti kui nähtust võib mõista mitmeti. Üks võimalus on seda vaadelda kui "mõtlemise mustrit". Näiteks Giovanni Maddalena väidab oma teoses "Žesti filosoofia" (The Philosophy of Gesture), et teadmised lähtuvad pigem sellest, mida me "teeme" ja mitte niivõrd põhjalikest analüüsidest. Teisisõnu, võimaliku uueni ei jõuta ainult mõtlemise, vaid erinevat laadi "tegevuste" ja nähtuste - tunnete, ebamääraste ideede, harjumuspäraste tegevuste ning märkide (ikoonide, indeksite ja sümbolite) - sünteesi kaudu. Žest olekski siis sedalaadi "tegevustest" inspireeritud ning ajaliselt piiritletud ja tähendust kandev akt. Mida tihedam on nähtuste ja märkide segu, seda "täielikum" on žest ja suurem tema võim kehtestada teadvuses midagi uut. Täielike žestidena võib käsitleda näiteks religioosset liturgiat, avaliku ja erasektori ametlikku tseremooniat, identiteeti loovat tegevust, hüpoteetilist eksperimenti jne. Sümpoosioni eesmärgiks on käsitleda žesti eelkõige erinevates kunstivormides ja lähemalt muusikas. Sümpoosioni võimalikud alateemad oleksid: :1. füüsiline, st koreograafiline žest (sealhulgas ka interpreedi füüsiline tegevus teose esitamisel) ja selle vasted muusikas; :2. muusikalisest faktuurist kontseptuaalse muusikalise žesti (näiteks kontuuri) väljajoonistumine (muusikaline Gestalt); :3. retooriline žest, see tähendab ütlemise viis ja see, kuidas ütlemise viis mõjutab öeldava sisu. Ka muusikalist vormi on võimalik vaadelda retoorilise struktuurina: muusikaline žest võib aidata kaasa muusikalise vormi kujunemisele. Siin võiks rääkida ka retoorilise žesti kui sellise vältimisest, mis samas manifesteerib ehk žesti kui sellist veelgi tugevamini. Näitena siin võiks olla ka Arvo Pärdi varase tintinnabuli antiretoorilisus või ka antiretooriline kirjandus, st kirjandus, milles välditakse näiteks stiili; :4. žest kui kommunikatsioonivahend. : The symposium of Pärnu Contemporary Music Days 2017 focuses on gesture and its relations with various art forms. Gesture can be understood in many ways. One way is to see it as a “pattern of thinking”. For example, Giovanni Maddalena argues in his book “The philosophy of Gesture” that our knowledge is much more based on what we do rather than what we think. According to him, reaching a knowledge is therefore a result of synthesis of different phenomena, vague ideas, habitual activities and signs (icons, indexes and symbols). In this context, gesture can be understood as an act inspired by such activities and which is limited in time and carries specific meaning. The “denser” the concentration of phenomena and signs, the more “complete” the gesture and its power to establish something new in the consciousness. Complete gestures include, for example, religious liturgy, official ceremonies, identity construction, etc. In the symposium, the gesture as a pattern of thinking is discussed in various contexts # Gesture as a physical or choreographical act, including musician's movements and their equivalents in music; # Gesture as a conceptual act, as a musical Gestalt; # Gesture as a rhetorical act; # Gesture as a means of communication. The symposium of PNP will be held on 7 January, 2017 in Pärnu (Central library). All doctoral students interested in presenting a paper are kindly asked to send their proposal to Kerri Kotta (kerri.kotta@gmail.com). The deadline of submitting the proposal is 15 December. PNP provides accommodation and covers travel expenses. Osalejad | The list of participants Seisuga | update . #Andrus Kallastu #Kerri Kotta #Silvi Tenjes #Elo Masing #Evelin Lagle #Theodor Parker #Vlady Bystrov #Hans-Gunter Lock (ilma ettekandeta) #Gerhard Lock #Anu Veenre (kuulaja) #Saale Konsap (press) Ajakava | Program Seisuga | update . Reede | Friday 13.12017 Sümpoosion | Symposium. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu | Pärnu Central Library (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). Žest ja muusika. Žest ja muusikaline vorm 15.00-18.00 töötuba | workshop. Valdkondadevahelise muusikalise kompositsiooni töötuba. Ajurünnak 19.00 klubi | club. Kultuuriklubi Tempel | Culture Club Tempel (Akadeemia 7, Pärnu). Morton Feldman: Triadic Memories (1981, fonogramm) :+ arutelu | discussion Laupäev | Saturday 14.1.2017 Sümpoosion | Symposium. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu | Pärnu Central Library (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). Žest ja muusika. Žest ja muusikaline vorm 10.00-13.00 sessioon | session 1. Loengud | Lessions :10.00 Silvi Tenjes. Žest multimodaalsel tähendusväljal :11.00 Elo Masing. Composing Augmented Instrumental Choreography: Investigating Relations Between the Physicality of Instrumental Performance and Choreographed Movement :12.00 Kerri Kotta. Žest muusika vormilise kommunikatsioonivahendina 13.00 lõuna | lunch 15.00-18.00 sessioon | session 2. Doktorantide ettekanded ja arutelu | Doctoral papers and discussion :15.00 Gerhard Lock. Taju suunamine kui žest COSM mudeli näitel kaasaegse muusika analüüsimisel / The direction of perception as gesture: the COSM model as example for the analysis of contemporary music :15.30 Jaak Sikk. Motion as an Interlanguage in Musical Expression :16.00 Vlady Bystrov. The extended perspectives in the modern performance. From free improvisation to instant composing. Melodic aspects 16.30-18.00 arutelu | discussion 19.00 kontsert | concert. Galerii Avangard. Leonora Palu (flööt, elektroonika, konkreetsed objektid) :+ arutelu | discussion Pühapäev | Sunday 15.1.2017 11.00 arutelu | discussion. Hotell Victoria (Kuninga 25, Pärnu) Töötoad Valdkondadevaheline muusikalise kompositsiooni töötuba 13.1.2017 kell 15-18 Valdkondadevaheline muusikalise kompositsiooni töötuba Praktiline info Majutus / Accommodation Majutus Pärnus | Accommodation in Pärnu Korraldajate poolt makstud majutus PNP 2017 majutus Pärnus | Accommodation in Pärnu Osalejate omafinatseeritud majutus Soodsa majutusvõimaluse leidmiseks Pärnus soovitame kasutada lehte http://www.visitparnu.com/et/puhkajale/majutus-2?c_1=1&sortgroup=2&limit=50 Dokumentatsioon * PNP 2017 sümpoosion. AUDIODOKUMENTATSIOON Kategooria:Projekt